A Proposal from the Shadow King
by snarkyderp
Summary: Kyoya offered Haruhi a very tempting proposal... And she has no choice but to take it
1. Chapter 1: What?

A Proposal from the Shadow King

Author's Note: Yosh! Another story from me~ x3 I hope that this one is good enough, anyway, I'm still going to continue writing my other fics (A Complicated Love and Love Gone Wrong), I'm just going to write them all at the same time (as if I could do it really ;A;)

Disclaimer: Baaaw, you know that Ouran isn't mine. *pouts pouts pouts* And The Proposal isn't mine as well. ;-;

* * *

Chapter 1: What?

_Crrrriiiiiing, Crrrriiiiiiiiiing, Crriiiiiiing._

Went off, Haruhi's clock, looking drowsily at it, she looked at it calmly at first, but when she saw that it was already 6:30, she stood up abruptly, _Shit, I'm going to be late! Mr. Ootori wouldn't like this.._

She hastily went to the bathroom, and took a quick shower, dressing up for work, she ran off to the door, making sure she locked it and dashed off for the elevator, she pressed the elevator's "down" button.

_1 minute has passed…_

Haruhi was getting impatient, she looked at her watch, 1 minute has passed, she can't afford to lose such precious time.

_3 minutes has passed…_

Oh, this is just getting annoying! She looked at her watch again, it was already around 7:15, she can't afford to be late, not today.

Swinging her brief case, she ran off to the direction of the stairs, this was going to be hard, living in the 5th floor.. She dashed, as fast as she could, and finally she arrived downstairs.

The streets was bustling with people and she was pretty annoyed at everything now, she went to the café near her, where she always orders drinks for her boss, Kyoya, since he requests for it.

Entering the café, the boy who worked there, Nekozawa, gave her the 2 usual cups that she orders and winked.

"Call me," He said, writing down his number on her cup. Haruhi stopped and stared, usually the older guy wouldn't say anything, but waved his puppet at her, which she thought was creepy, I mean who the hell plays with dolls, in this age? But she noted, that didn't stop the customers from going in the café, well, the coffee was surprisingly good so why not?

She shook her head, she had no time for these things, she said, "Sure, I'll call you some time," and paid for the drinks, then she ran off the café, some customers who were in line were scowling, and muttering something about favoritism, and how that was unfair. They were shut up by Nekozawa though, with a creepy smile and a small, "What did you say?", background music filled the room with, "I'll curse you if you say some sort of things like that again," and some random creepy stuff like that.

_Kyoya's Side_

_6:00 AM_

He was already awake, he look like crap, that he knew oh so well, he wasn't really a morning person, much less he hates the morning, the birds chirping, the sun shining ever so brightly.

He sulked. He really preferred evening. Where he could hear the owls hoot, and the moon was ever so bright, though it didn't hurt his eyes or sting them, unlike when he would look at the sun.

He stood up and went to the bathroom, he took a long hot bath, he didn't want to go to work today, stress was too much over at work, and he had a clumsy Assistant Editor, Haruhi was it? He forgot, though he was sure that was her name, to help him at work.

He dressed himself up, ate breakfast, and brushed his teeth, he looked at his watch.

_7:20 AM_

He was already dressed up for work, and one of his countless maids, were waiting in front of the door, holding his shoes for him.

He wore his shoes and walked over to his car, well, more like, a limo, really.

He sighed, he was rich, but, why did he chose to become an executive editor-in-chief?

Well.. It was his dream since he was younger, and even though his father didn't like it, when he said he was accepted as an executive editor-in-chief in a big company. Much less the company is from America. Though Kyoya didn't see why he shouldn't take this chance, I mean come on he was the youngest out of his brothers, and all of them are trying to be the heir of his father's company.

He wanted to be different from them, he was going to show his father that he can stand on his own just fine.

He sighed; sometimes he did miss his home, back in Japan. His sister.. Even his brothers. But.. This is the highest paying company he was accepted in, and he had to take this chance (and also he wanted to know what it feels like to live in America, the Western movies that he has watched when he was younger made him curious). He just had to. Or else it would be completely such a waste.

He looked outside, traffic was bad.

_7:35 AM_

He finally arrived at the building, it was huge, it kinda reminds him of his father's buildings back in Japan... The law firm…. The hospital… Though his father's buildings were more grandiose than this one.. But still… He shook his head, he had to get these things out of his mind…

When he entered the building, the elevator was nearly full, but seeing the "Demon King" in such a time, some people, got out, making way for him.

Kyoya grinned, he held such power over these people, that it always makes him giddy, though as they know he was calm and collected, he didn't show that. In the outside.

He finally was dropped on his floor, well, the floor where his office, and some other tiny offices were located. The room was silent, too silent, he noted.

He entered his office and closed the door, looking at the other people outside. He looked at his watch, usually this was the time when his assistant would burst out from the elevator, and go straight to him, giving him his cup of commoner's coffee, which was quite good.

_5….. 4….. 3….. 2…. 1…. 0…_

Haruhi came rushing in, two cups of coffee in hand, she spilled some of the coffee on her shirt.

"Damn it!"

She went over to the trash can and thrown away the cup of coffee that spilled, she went over to Renge.

Renge looked at her, and then her eyes wandered into her stained shirt. "Oh, Haruhi, you did it again!" She said, she gave out her high-pitched giggle, "oh-hohohoho!" and then, Haruhi sweat dropped.

"Um.. Yeah, Renge, could you help me out? Where's the extra shirt that you always have on you?" Renge nodded, and gave her the shirt, Haruhi gave the cup of coffee for her to hold for the time being, and went to the ladies' bathroom to change and then back. All of that took her only two minutes, which was, a record-breaking time, since usually, if this happens to her it would take her four more minutes.

Kyoya was watching her with a smirk on his face, but then he remembered that he was actually supposed to call someone his senior editor, Ritsu, and he frowned.

"So have you finally have that interview with *Porrah for Mr. Soga?"

"I still haven't had that interview with *Porrah but I'm working on it" Ritsu said out in the phone, Kyoya answered him calmly saying, "Well.. I need that interview, or else Mr. Soga wouldn't want to write any more books,"

"I've been trying for a year now! It's just impossible to have an interview with Porrah, her assistants are just to busy, and I'm trying my best for months now!" Ritsu said, anger was evident in his voice.

Kyoya sighed, really, how hard could it be to have an interview with Porrah? I mean come on, this is a large company we're talking about, Porrah should be pleased to hear that she could have a interview with one of it's authors.

"Well.. You should keep on trying then," Kyoya's patience was already thinning, they had this conversation so many times already, that he feels weary to have this one again, and so early in the morning too.

"I've had enough!" Ritsu said, well, screamed to be exact.

Kyoya was pissed, no one can bossed him around like this, much less someone below him. "Your fired," Kyoya said plainly, and then turned off his phone. He was tired of hearing the same complaint over and over again.

Haruhi entered the room, panting slightly, her face was scarlet in color, she entered just after the unfortunate conversation regarding Ritsu.

"Ah.. I see, you've bought an extra cup with you today, nice choice," He said, it was evident from his voice that he was not pleased, he extended out his hand to reach for his cup of coffee.

Haruhi blushed, it seemed like she was always readable by her boss, Kyoya, she gave the coffee to him, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Why is there a number in my cup? Or should I say your cup?" He looked at the number, and read it out loud, "Call me: (-insert number here-),"

"Um.. Uh, I'm sorry Kyoya, but the server down at the coffee shop wrote his number an-,"

Kyoya smiled, albeit smiled a cold one.

"No need to explain yourself, Haruhi, I know what's going on anyway," He said, a smirk was plastered on his face.

Haruhi's face became redder, she didn't like Kyoya's tone or that smirk either, but she was under Kyoya so she couldn't do anything about it… Or could she?

Before she was going to say something, a smart retort that she was planning to say to that jerk, the door opened.

Misuzu appeared and with a frown on his face to. This wasn't a good sign, and Haruhi had a feeling that something bad is about to happen. Usually, she wouldn't have such feelings, for the older man was easy to talk to, and he was very friendly, having staff games and stuff like that.

"Kyoya… I'm so sorry, but I can't keep you here, in the company I mean, you are a great asset.. But you're a Japanese citizen.. And as such you can't keep on working here in this company… Your going to get deported," Misuzu said, his voice was grave, as if announcing that someone had died. Well.. It was kinda like that, a bit…

Kyoya answered him coolly, though inside his nerves were all in jumbles, "You can't lose me.. I'm the best here, and you know that."

Misuzu shaked his head, seriously, he knew that the boy had so much potential, but, what can he do? He can't do anything about the deportation… "I know… But we have no choice, Kyoya…."

Haruhi's eyes widened, she looked back and forth from Misuzu to Kyoya, and vice versa, she saw that Kyoya was handling the situation just fine.

Kyoya felt that his world was going down, yes, his father provided his living space for him, and provided his maids and his driver, but this was the only thing that he wouldn't provide for Kyoya. His father's exact words were: I'm going to help you with everything.. but your visa.. You have to do something about it yourself.

_I'm going to be deported…._

That rang inside his head again and again, he knew that this day would be coming, and he thought that this day had come too soon. He was in the peak of his career, and hell, this was considered bad luck is it not?

He thought up a plan, yes, it was a stupid plan, but hell it would work, it just had to.

He stood up and went over to Haruhi's side, he embraced her, he could feel her become rigid from his touch, but he smiled nonetheless.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Last week I proposed to my beloved Haruhi-chan, and we were just going to announce it tomorrow." Kyoya said.

Haruhi was stunned, she was speechless, she could have had laughed out loud if only he didn't find herself so.. so.. so.. helpless in this situation. Kyoya looked at her with the same smile, though his eyes told her that she should play along with his plan.

"Right, dear?" He asked her. She just nodded, Misuzu looked at the both of them, you could see doubt on his face.

"Well… I guess it's understandable as to why we don't know that you proposed to Haruhi last week, since you kept it a secret from us," he said slowly, his eyes were examining the "couple", and still he looked doubtful.

"But may I request for a small thing?" He said with a grin.

Kyoya began to get suspicious of the other man's grin, but he couldn't do anything about it, his life depended on this. Almost.

"What is it, Mr. Sonada?" He asked, a tone of weariness can be heard from his voice.

"Well.. Can you show me a kiss?" His grin was almost too wide now, well too wide for his face, Kyoya thought.

Haruhi looked horrified, terrified to be exact, this was going all wrong, I mean, come on, she didn't do anything to deserve such bad karma right? I mean this is ridiculous.

_I wish that I didn't go to work today.. I should have had called in sick…_

More thoughts that sounded exactly like that were in her mind, oh how faith was cruel to her.

Kyoya made her face him, before kissing her, he whispered, "Please.. Just do this for me, and I'll grant you any favor that you'd want," and then he kissed her.

Haruhi closed her eyes, and just as fast as how Kyoya kissed her, his lips was gone from her own.

She wanted to scream at him, or do something to him, God, that was her first kiss. But at least it wasn't rough, in fact it was quite soft actually, she noted that Kyoya's lips were as soft as silk. She blushed, she shouldn't think about such things this was just wrong.

Misuzu looked at them, the doubt that was on his face earlier was all gone, and he was smiling.

"Well.. I believe you two now, and congratulations to you both," he said, before walking out of the room.

Kyoya sat back down on his chair, and sighed.

Haruhi didn't know what she should do, so she sat down on the chair opposite to Kyoya, she wanted to scream at him.

"So… We're getting married, huh? Well.. That's a surprise," she said with so much sarcasm, and a glare that could kill somebody in an instant. If only glares could kill.

Kyoya looked at her, and smiled a humorless smile.

"Yeah.. Congratulations Haruhi," he said, before adding this, "I'll grant you one favor, so think about it wisely," He said before getting some papers from the drawer, manuscripts that Haruhi had approved and now, only left him to approve it too, before the company would publish it.

"Congratulations to you too, Kyoya, and about that favor… I'll think about it first," she said, she didn't want to accept this... this ordeal, but what can she do? She felt helpless.

* * *

Author's Note: I watched "The Proposal" with my best friend, and I thought, why not make a fanfic out of it? And after about a month or two of brainstorming well.. Here it is! I hope that you'll enjoy this story, and yes, I'm going to try and write all of my stories at once, so I'm so sorry, if I wouldn't update one story for some time, since I'm working on the other. ."

Edit: Yeah, I made some changes~ ." Though they are (kinda?) minor only, so yeah.. thanks for the advice, Scherherazade, I'm going to follow them. XD

Anyway, love it hate it? Please read and review! XD


	2. Chapter 2: When Trouble Starts

A Proposal from the Shadow King

Author's Note: Another chapter updated so quickly! Yes I'm proud of myself, anyway, it's because I still haven't had any writer's block… Lucky! XD

Disclaimer: Ouran isn't mine, and it will never be.

Chapter 2: When Trouble Starts

* * *

After that faithful day, well, the day that Kyoya and Haruhi's life were entwined together accidentally, things were going back to normal, well, except for the first few days, were Haruhi's colleagues congratulated her on her "engagement".

She was getting annoyed by all of it. Her colleagues were congratulating her, but the person that she was supposed to marry… Told her that they should get a divorce if things wouldn't work out between them.. That's just so… annoying. She sighed and entered Kyoya's office, holding stacks of manuscripts that she would be reading and then approving and/or rejecting, so that Kyoya would look at it and see if it would be published or not.

She sat on her desk, Kyoya was busy, typing away on his laptop, and she started reading the first manuscript, she was on the tenth page, when Kyoya cleared his throat, she cringed, that surprised her, since the room was still before he did that.

He abruptly stood up and went to Haruhi's side, he smiled at her, she couldn't distinguish if it was real or not, but she didn't really care. She had so much manuscripts to read that she ignored him and went back to reading.

Kyoya frowned, he wasn't expecting such a reaction from Haruhi, well… Maybe it was to be expected, since, well, with everything weird that had happened to Haruhi, and he was the cause.. Who could blame her? Kyoya remembered the conversation that they had a day or two ago, and Haruhi seemed to be a bit upset after it, or maybe it was just Kyoya being too sensitive.

_He looked at Haruhi, she was stacking a pile of "accept" and "reject" on her table, she looked peaceful, serene to be exact. Kyoya thought that she had the skills to be an editor, though he kept that to himself, since… well, he was too prideful to admit that._

"_So about the marriage thing, we can always have a divorce, after a year or two, you know. If it doesn't jibe between the two of us, I mean" He spoke calmly, though inside he was nervous, he could feel butterflies inside his stomach, fluttering their wings and making him feel uncomfortable, this was making him annoyed, seriously, he had only felt this when he was around Haruhi which was weird, well for him anyway._

_Haruhi looked up at Kyoya and frowned, she didn't expect such a thing, I mean, she was already being forced into a marriage that she didn't want to have, and now, the person that she was supposed to marry, that supposedly proposed to her, would want a divorce, and they hadn't even spend a day as a married couple.. This is ridiculous! And it slightly hurts Haruhi's sense of feminine pride._

_Haruhi didn't show her annoyance though, of course she wouldn't. If she did, well Kyoya would be satisfied, and that isn't what Haruhi wanted.._

"_Sure.. Well, if it doesn't work out, let's just have that divorce," she said, Kyoya noted that in her voice, she was upset, or maybe it was just his imagination, but still.. Haruhi was.. hurt? Maybe talking about such a thing, a divorce, while they aren't still even married even for a day, was bad. He sighed, he was helpless with these sort of things._

_Haruhi looked at him for a bit, should she add something to her statement? Well, why not? "Though… I seriously hope that it works though.. Because…. Well, I only want to be married once…"_

"_Well.. Yeah, it's decided then.." He said, almost to himself, Haruhi nodded, she wasn't really listening to him anymore, much less, she was purposely ignoring him. And she was doing such a good job of ignoring him as well,, he was beginning to get pissed._

_The day went off uneventfully, except for a bunch of small talk about the upcoming wedding…_

That conversation kept on bothering him, he wanted to say sorry to Haruhi somehow… but his pride keeps him from doing that. But… he had to do something about this, his conscience can't keep up with this… stuff.

He exasperatedly sighed, "Okay… How can I make up to you? For what I said the other day, about the divorce and stuff…" He said, almost ending his sentence as a small whisper, he wasn't like this, hell, why was he even feeling guilty? He thought about it…

_Oh right… It's because I hurt Haruhi's feelings…_

He was almost dying out of anxiety, waiting for Haruhi's answer, Haruhi didn't even flinch when she heard the part about the divorce, though, Kyoya swore that he had heard a sigh escape from her lips.

Haruhi looked up from her papers, and looked at Kyoya, she seemed to be studying him, Kyoya felt oddly nervous, well, that's how he feels whenever she looks at him.

Her mouth curved up into a small smile, and she began to speak, "Well.. Firstly, I want you to make me an editor and publish my manuscript after this… ordeal. And, no, this isn't the favor that I'm asking from you. And… I want another favor, just in case…" She didn't really want another favor but… The first part seemed to be easy, and.. not seeing Kyoya flinch, or have any reaction regarding her first request.. Well, now she was quite satisfied, for the look on Kyoya's face was priceless. He was scowling and looked truly annoyed.

Kyoya looked at her, is she for real? The first part was easy to do… but her second request…

_Just give her another damn favor, what can you lose? She wouldn't ask for anything stupid anyway._ Said his consciousness, he followed the impulse.

"That's a good deal, Haruhi.. I was expecting you to say that, but may I say, that I'm actually caught off-guard by your second request, but never mind, nonetheless, I'll give you two favors.. Happy?" He said, he spoke the last word.. "Happy," with sarcasm, though you wouldn't really notice it if you don't pay enough attention.

Unfortunately, Haruhi heard that bit of sarcasm, she was about to say something, but Kyoya quickly cut her off, "Anyway, let's go…" Kyoya looked at his watch, and then got his briefcase and other belongings and went over the door. Haruhi looked at him, mouth slightly agape, though she quickly closed it, so as not to look like an idiot.

Haruhi stood up and followed him, "Where are we going off to…?"

"To this government agency.. I have to notify them that I'm going to get married to an American citizen, so that they would know, and that they wouldn't deport me after a few days, my visa is about to expire this week, and I can't take any chances," He said coolly.

Haruhi nodded, and then followed him, they were quickly whisked away by Kyoya's limousine.

* * *

Author's Note: And that's the end! Lol XD Nah, just kiddin' 8D

And to continue.. (lol sorry for doing that XD)

* * *

_Government Office_

There were many people in the government office, most are, probably foreigners, who's working visa's are about to expired, the line was long, but seeing as Kyoya can charm his way out of a prison cell, he used this to his advantage, and they reached the counter at once, though the person there was expecting them, and they were immediately redirected to a small and dingy office.

Once inside, they waited… And finally a tall man entered the room, followed by a shorter one, who was shorter, but rather much more energetic than the taller man.

He showed his I.D. "Takashi Morinozuka, and this is my cousin… My partner in this job actually…" The shorter man, who in closer inspection actually looked like a small kid, "Yo! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey~" He said, and winked, he was eating a lollipop.

Mori and Honey sat down on the opposite side of the "couple" who was amazed by them… No, actually the only one who was amazed was Haruhi, but…

Mori cleared his throat, and Honey took this as a sign to speak up.

"Yosh! As our job, we went to your neighborhoods' and uh.. they say that they haven't had heard any such proposal or engagement of any sort from the two of you, nor did they see any of you leaving the house, except for this one time in Kyoya's house, where they saw Haruhi come and go, but… she was only inside for five minutes though," Honey stopped for a bit, and caught his breath, while Mori gave a "ah," and nodded.

Kyoya frowned and spoke, "Well.. We wanted the engagement to be a surprise to everyone," Mori just looked blankly at him, but he didn't say anything.

"And, so we have a plan to test you both, know your favorite color, dessert, childhood friend, and dessert, and whatever we can think of next week, Thursday! Yosh~" Honey stood up and smiled at them.

Kyoya's eyes widened and Haruhi was frozen on her seat, what? They were going to take some couple test thingy since they were suspicious of them? Damn it, they didn't even know the other's favorite color…. Well, Haruhi knows some of Kyoya's favorite stuff, the problem is… Does Kyoya know enough things about her to make this plan work?

Kyoya regained his composure, and smiled back at Honey and Mori, "We.. We'll be going to drop by here next Thursday then.. Right.. Honey?" Honey looked at Kyoya, and Kyoya wanted to hit himself, of course he should have had called Haruhi dear, since.. oh damn. Though Haruhi seemed to have had gotten the message, so she nodded, "Of course, dear…" Haruhi said half-heartedly.

They went out and Kyoya stopped, he was looking at Haruhi, Haruhi in turn looked at him, "So.. What now? We have to get to know each other.." Kyoya said, this was going to be a big problem, with only a few days.. With today as Thrusday.. they only have a week to get to know each other.

"I don't know about you, Kyoya, but I know so many things about you, and one of them is you love spicy things, and that your favorite color is blue, and that you don't leave the house without checking for messages in your e-mail.." Haruhi said, she knew that she sounded stalkerish but who cares?

There was silence for a few minutes, and Kyoya burst out laughing, which made Haruhi think that this was such a big mistake, and she blushed.

"I'm going to use that first favor of mine now," Haruhi said, bluntly as usual.

"What is it?" Kyoya asked, he was rubbing away tears from his eyes, he hadn't laughed like this since.. well, such a long time.

"Propose to me… Now, ask me to marry you," Haruhi said, she felt stupid saying that out loud, idiotic even, but this would make her even with him. She couldn't really imagine him proposing to her in a busy New York Street, where people where busy going around.

Kyoya froze, this was going to be embarrassing… But it is Haruhi's wish… He has no choice but to obey… He knelt down in front of her, and frowned, he coughed out, "Willyoumarryme?"

Kyoya looked up, Haruhi was smiling, and a blush was spreading on her face, "Kyoya, make it more sincere! I can't even feel any feelings with that proposal, and hell, I don't think anyone would say yes to you if you do that." Haruhi said, laughing her heart out.

Kyoya blushed, okay this was awkward. Really awkward, people were beginning to look at them, a glance here and there, and he finally calmed himself down, he looked at Haruhi, he hoped that he looked sincere, well.. Haruhi is pretty with her big chocolate-brown eyes and.. oh he had to stop thinking like this.. "Ms. Haruhi Fujioka, will you.. will you say yes to me? Please.. Marry me?"

Haruhi stopped laughing, it was her turn to be silenced. Kyoya sounded sincere, though she knows that that can't be true. This was a ordeal, that they both have had agreed on. "I will, Kyoya, thank you, you can stand up now," she said.

Kyoya smiled, finally the humiliation, was over, though his heart was still beating ever so loudly.

Haruhi grinned, which was quite unlike her, she felt light-headed, as if she was walking on air. It wasn't really everyday that your boss would propose to you like that, so yeah, she was happy.

"You seriously have to buy us rings though.. To make this thing look more real and stuff," Haruhi said with a cheerful tone.

Kyoya almost forgot about the ring part, seriously, this thing was happening oh so fast… Even for him.

The ride to the office was quiet, Kyoya immediately went to his office, and locked himself in there, outside his office, the cubicles were almost empty, though there were still some people, the ones who are doing overtime work and stuff, that was to be expected since it was nearly past seven o'clock in the evening.

Her phone rang.

"Hello, this is Haruhi speaking."

"Ah, darling! You just have to come home this weekend, it's your grandmother's 78th birthday, and you know how much she would want to see you~!" said her father, Ranka, who was almost shouting at the phone.

Haruhi cringed, she isn't even sure if she can go back to her hometown. Los Angeles, California, though if she could then she would.

"Dad.. I don't think that I can come… Work and all, it's very demanding and tiring, you know.." She sighed.

Her father didn't flinch, and continued on pestering her, she didn't know that Kyoya was listening to her, and when he tapped her on the shoulder, she was surprised, he mouthed, "Say yes, and I'm coming with you," Haruhi wasn't sure if she should follow his order, though now, she doesn't seem to have a choice, so she did.

"Oh yeah dad.. I'm going to go then.. Anyway, I'm going to take my fiancé with me.. I want you to meet him, he's really nice."

At this, Ranka became more excited, he spoke to Haruhi on the phone for a few minutes before Haruhi's battery died, which she thought must have had been heaven sent for her ears was already hurting from Ranka's excited squeals and shouts.

"So.. Your from Los Angeles, eh…" Kyoya said conversationally.

"Yeah.. And your going with me.. for a weekend over there… You.. You don't know what you have gotten yourself into, Kyoya," and with that she left a amused Kyoya thinking about what she had just said.

_We're both Japanese right….? How can her family be that different from mine?_ He thought to himself, before shrugging the thought away, he had calls to make… He had to tell his father about the wedding… He wouldn't be pleased about this.. Probably, though.. at least he'd be happy that he was marrying a fellow Japanese right?

Unbeknownst to the both of them.. Someone was actually listening to their conversation… Renge let out a high-pitched giggled, oh, she was going with her best friend and her best friend's fiancé, the shadow king, on their trip alright, if that's the last thing that she would do.

* * *

Author's Note: Another chapter finished! XD I hope you enjoyed this one, and this one is kinda rushed so sorry if it isn't really that good " I might not update tomorrow or the other day or the next.. Periodic exams! ;A; Anyway, please, please, please read and review!

Edit: As you all know by now, I'm following Scherherazade's advice, so yeah.. Minor changes and whatnot, so… happy reading and sorry for the confusion! ."


	3. Chapter 3: Problems

A Proposal from The Shadow King

Author's Note: Hm, seems like I haven't been writing for a long time. Sorry! -" A writer's block hit me. ;A;

* * *

After Haruhi and Kyoya were both done talking, Haruhi went out first, saying that she has to go grocery shopping and such. Kyoya nodded, and went back to his work.

Haruhi was heading to the elevator, when she was suddenly yanked off to a corner, her eyes widened, and she looked at her captor. Good thing she didn't scream. It was just her friend, or, well the girl who continually insisted that they were best friends, though she admits, she doesn't dislike or like her that much, her feelings were neutral. _Renge._

Haruhi frowned at her _"best friend"_ usually she wouldn't mind her idiotic, playful, somewhat scary when it comes to certain things, nature. In fact, she would enjoy it, but right now, she needs to go to the supermarket, which, had a very big chance of being closed because it was already around 10… Well, there was always the convenience store near her place…

She kept on thinking about this things, while Renge was blabbering something about a trip? She frowned, and she caught the ending of her sentence only, "…. And I'd totally want to come~"

She shook her head, what was Renge going on about now? She tried to act as if she wasn't in a hurry, but in fact, she is, no point in hiding that now.

"What are you talking about, Renge?" Asked Haruhi, she looked tired, well after something like this happen to a person, they would all be bound to be this tired.

"Oh, about the trip that you and Kyoya are going to go in Los Angeles, I mean, that would be fun, and you don't want to leave your best friend all alone here in New York, would you?" Renge asked her with those cute puppy dog eyes thingy.

Haruhi sighed, she knew Renge, she was stubborn, and if she didn't get what she wanted, well, she would try and try, until she herself would allow her. To spare her time, she just nodded and continued walking, Renge followed her and was talking about something that she wanted to buy, though she wasn't sure if it would suit her, so she's going to dra- let Haruhi come with her to that store tomorrow after work.

Well, she still did have some time to spare before packing for the trip this weekend, well, she almost forgot about packing, she should start now. Probably.

But thinking about the trip, and her father, made a vein throbbed on her head, and now, Kyoya is added, augh, this would be hard, she thought.

Finally, they reached the first floor, Renge waved and went to the other direction, while she went to another.

_Upstairs_

Kyoya heard them. Well, it wasn't exactly eavesdropping, okay maybe he _is_ eavesdropping, just a bit, but he thought that it was kinda funny how Renge seemed to annoy Haruhi, and she doesn't even know.

"Idiot," he muttered, and chuckled, and then he resumed with work.

_Wednesday Morning_

Haruhi woke up early today, and she was in a good mood, which left her singing, though her singing was so bad, that the birds outside seemed to have had chirped in protest. She didn't notice them.

She went down, and went to the coffee shop where she usually buy her (well, not really, it's just an extra if ever something happened to Kyoya's) and Kyoya's drinks. She let herself in, though she knew she was too early, Nekozawa wouldn't really mind anyway, sometimes, they even joked around, or talked before the café was opened.

"Ah, Haruhi, your early today," Nekozawa's voice appeared out of nowhere, she jumped, Nekozawa never fails to surprise her.

"Yeah, Nekozawa, anyway, how's business doing?" She smiled a bit, which made Nekozawa blush a little bit, he did kinda like Haruhi, well… maybe he had a little crush on her, but that doesn't matter, Nekozawa had known Haruhi for two years now, and he didn't want to break the friendship that they had together, or that was just his excuse, because he knew also, that Haruhi could be quite dense. Too dense for his liking really.

"It's going fine, though the interior is quite scary, people aren't really minding them that much anymore, though new customers get spooked, but all in all, I think that people just doesn't bother with the appearance, as long as my coffee is good, they'll go back again and again," he said.

Haruhi nodded, she doesn't get it. Nekozawa, well as far as she knew, was from a rich family, and rumors says that he didn't take up the inheritance that his father gave him, and just gave it to his beloved younger sister, she didn't get the guy, why would he do something selfless? Well.. Maybe running a café was his dream or something, she thought.

She looked at the wall clock, which is kinda like a skull thingy, holding the clock with it's bony hands. _6:50_. It wasn't really time yet, but she feels like going for a little walk before work, so she stood up and looked at Nekozawa.

"Ne, Nekozawa, can I get those two cups of coffee now? I might go around the park near the office today before going."

Nekozawa nodded and gave her the cups, she payed the bill (which Kyoya supplied for her daily) and went out, Nekozawa watching her leave.

"Well, at least today I got to talk to her, though I would have had wanted to talk to her a bit more.." He muttered to himself. _Progress._

Haruhi walked slowly to the direction of both the office and the park near it, she had time to spare, she whistled a cheerful note, there wasn't really too many people yet, just some businessmen who needed to be early, and random other people, and some cars were passing by.

This is the life, if only everyday could be like this, she thought to herself. Wistfully.

She sat on the bench in the park, and drank some of her coffee from her cup, she had a feeling that today she wouldn't spill the cup that's meant for Kyoya.

She thought about all the things that happened these past few days, it was like a roller coaster ride of madness, where you wouldn't even think of riding, and which, you would actually avoid. She laughed a bit at her situation. Her. The practical Haruhi, actually caught up in this.. Proposal. It was madness.

Somebody was coming. She heard footsteps, and she looked up, it was Mori. She looked at him and blinked.

_What is he doing here?_ She thought to herself.

"Good morning, Ms. Fujioka, or is it too early to call you Mrs. Ootori?" He looked at her, and was observing. What would be her reaction in this statement.

Haruhi blinked, she wasn't going to react like she was disgust, by that name, though she is, just a bit, that git manipulated her into this situation, but… at least her hard work would pay off in the end.

"Good morning, Mori, I prefer Ms. Fujioka, me and Kyoya aren't really married yet anyway," and with that she gave a curt smile.

"Ah." He said, he still continued to look at her, as if he was looking at a specimen of some interest.

Haruhi didn't really feel that comfortable with Mori looking at her like that, I mean who would?

"Uh, you can seat here if you like," she said, patting the seat beside, her, she was praying in the inside that he would flat-out refuse, but he didn't, he sat and mumbled a little thanks.

"So… where's Honey?" she asked, it was too quiet if it was just the two of them.

"He's still sleeping," was the short answer of the tall man.

"Ah, I see.." After a few minutes she wanted to get away from this awkward silence. No, she _had _to get away from the silence. She looked at her watch, _7:30_, well, the office's front door must be open by now.

She stood up and said a goodbye to Mori before leaving and throwing away her cup.

She walked to the building and sighed, everything was starting out so well, but why did it had to end like this? She shook her head, no, no, she had to think positive, it was still morning and the day was still starting.

She smiled, and went off to the building, the smile still plastered on her face. She was determined to make this day a good one, well, it had to be.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope that this is good enough! And sorry for updating so late. -" Yeah, the title doesn't really fit the chapter, sorry D:


	4. Chapter 4: Okay

A Proposal From the Shadow King

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ouran is not mine and it will never be. :D

She entered the building with a kind of determination that was so strong, so powerful, that she felt almost giddy, or maybe the better word to use is light headed. Seeing Mori alone this morning without either Kyoya or even that little guy, Hunny, gave her some bad vibes. She didn't really think that he's the bad guy here, though she still wanted to be safer than sorry, just in case, one never knows.

She was way too occupied that behind her, casually entering the building, is her future husband, Kyoya. He was staring at her, and he looked quite amused at the sight that he saw.

It was Haruhi, walking as slow as a turtle, heading towards the elevator, she seemed to be thinking deeply, though she usually do this more often than when he first proposed to her, he noted.

He looked around, it was still early, and no one of significant importance seemed to be in the lobby.

He smirked to himself, he rarely got the chance to act all "couple-y" with Haruhi, and for the first time in days, this seems like the perfect opportunity to do so.

He quicken his pace a bit, and caught up to her, he crept behind her silently, and he was about to wrap his arms around her thin waist when he suddenly remembered the reason why there were going to get married in the first place.

It's a business ordeal, they didn't have any affection for each other, other than the boss-secretary relationship, and they weren't in love with each other at all.

This made him sigh, he didn't know why though, it's not like he's actually _disappointed_ that he's going to get married to Haruhi and probably be divorced after a year or two. Of course he wasn't. Pfft, he thought, it's impossible for one to fall in love with someone after a few days. That's just ridiculous.

The gesture, his sigh, seemed to have had woken up Haruhi from her trance, or whatever one might fancy calling such a thing.

She looked up at him and blinked. Once. Twice. And finally a small smile, well something resembling one appeared on her face. He looked down at her, and unbeknownst to him, a small smile had crept to his face as well.

"Good morning, Kyoya, here," and she gently thrust his cup of coffee to his hand. He took it and nodded. She observed that he was quiet today, too quiet, though he is always quiet… Though she felt in her heart, that this quietness seems to be different.

She didn't really know why though. And so, she tried shrugging of the unpleasant feeling.

They entered the elevator together, and the awkward silence followed them inside. Kyoya was thinking about topics that Haruhi might enjoy discussing with him, food? Politics? Or something light and funny? Haruhi was thinking, while Kyoya thought of these thoughts.

_Well, at least he's quiet, unlike some annoying people back home._

Unfortunately for her, she seemed to have had said this out loud, for Kyoya, raised an eyebrow, and looked at her, amusement was written all over his face as he asked her, "Pardon me?"

Haruhi's face turned red, now this was bound to be awkward. She looked at Kyoya and said, "Nothin'," earning her a kind of weird look from her fiancé.

The day started weirdly, but it did ended well. Though that's how work ended. Well. Pleasantly. Excellent. But then again, Haruhi can't be that lucky now, can she? Because before she could make her "great escape" from Renge, she got dragged to the store, Renge pulling her unwillingly, though Renge doesn't seem to register that Haruhi is pissed, and she doesn't want to go with her to a fancy store to get clothes. Seriously. She wanted to be anywhere but there.

Haruhi sighed and closed her eyes. She'd rather be at her condo right now. Cooking dinner (which consists of instant noodles and water, but sometimes the occasional soft drink), or maybe watching television, looking at the news and shaking her head about how the world is changing.

She was there, alone with her thoughts for the moment, because Renge was trying on another expensive dress, which cost thousands, but Renge doesn't seem to mind that it did. It just suits her style, that's why she buys it, she says.

She was sitting on a comfortable couch, waiting for Renge to come out of the dressing room. It seemed to her that every outfit that Renge wore was the same, except for the prices of course, they got more expensive each time. She sighed she didn't really care about fashion or anything, she just sees it as a nuisance, like genders, she suppose, why does it matter when you're a boy or a girl? Inside we're all pretty much the same, same organs and stuff, well maybe except for some, but that's normal.

She shrugged, she was getting bored, that her thoughts are fluttering to more weirder topics, and she didn't want to think more about them.

So she stood up and walked around the store, the store seemed to be almost empty, well, except for some of those snotty-looking old women, followed by one store employee.

_Sheesh, it's not like the old women would steal or something,_ she thought to herself.

She eyed a blouse, it was pretty in her opinion, and it was she thought, the most simplest thing in the store after all. She looked at the price tag.

_$5,700_

She tilted her head, and blinked. Again and again, she couldn't believe that people would actually buy this kind of thing, she means, look at the price, it's unreasonable! And only for a white blouse, sheesh.

She walked back to her seat, a bit mesmerized, but more disgusted than when she first sat here.

At cue, Renge looked at her and showed her a dress that might cost more than that shirt.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" She looked at herself in the mirror. Haruhi, knowing that whatever her answer is, may it be yes or no, Renge would still buy it anyway, so she just said yes, with a little shrug of her shoulder.

_Let's go back to Kyoya…_

Kyoya saw his fiancée and her best friend go out, well, Haruhi being pulled to Renge's car anyway, that gave him something to laugh about, not that he wants to laugh at Haruhi being tagged along, but still, you have to admit, it is quite funny.

Anyway, moving along now, Kyoya sensed that sooner or later he has to tell his father about his upcoming marriage to Haruhi, he wasn't getting all guilty or anything, it's just that it would be bad if the old man would hear it from another source. He didn't need his father to get angry at him more than he is now that he had followed his dream.

He picked up his phone and dialed his father's the number, he just couldn't pressed the last digit..

He stood up, and sighed, he had to do this.. He paced around the room, how would his father react? Violently, if he was correct. Back when he was still at Canada, his father had girls lined up for him, waiting to arrange a marriage between him and some random idiotic girl who doesn't know the difference between Europe and Asia, peanut butter or jelly.. He sighed..

He dialed it again, and this time he succeeded. His father picked up immediately, which surprised him since, well, he doesn't really call his father that much, and.. Well, never mind.

"What is it?" His father asked, gruffly. "Ah, father I just wanted to talk to you, I'm going to get married to someone, my assistant, Haruhi Fujioka, and well, I just thought that I ought to tell you that's all," His voice came more calmer than what he really felt, yes, he felt scared.

His father, well, his father is a scary person and now that he has told him this… Well, he expects that all hell would break lose.

Well, he got the opposite of what he had imagined, his father just chuckled, and through the phone he said, "Ah, that Fujioka girl eh? Well, that's alright, I know that young girl's family very well and I don't think it's troublesome at all that your going to get married to her, in fact, I think it would bring us more merits than you could possibly ever think of, my boy. Good job," and with that he disconnected leaving Kyoya to wonder what did his father meant by "merits"?

Who exactly is Haruhi? And he thought about this all night..

* * *

Author's Note: Ah, isn't the story going smoothly? XD Anyway I'm planning for 2 updates each for my stories before the year ends~ 8 Anywhooo, I'll be writing more next week, yey! The last week of school for the year! *goes off and celebrates*

.________. Another unrelated title, oh well, I must really find the creativity to have a title that fits the chapter.. OTL


End file.
